


10 Reasons To Love You

by loserwithapencil



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love yous, M/M, all niceness, jake! loves! his! boyfriend!, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwithapencil/pseuds/loserwithapencil
Summary: Rich wrapped his small arms around Jake's middle and pulled him closer. It was long days like today that made him feel so grateful to just lay in Jake's bed next to him. His tuft of light brown hair tickled Jake's chin as he nuzzled further into his chest. He looked up and just barely caught Jake's bright smile in the darkness. He took note.1. I love his smile.AKA: Rich and Jake are in love, but neither of them have said, "I love you" yet. The boyfriends cuddle as Rich runs through the 10 reasons he's absolutely head over heels for Jake Dillinger.





	10 Reasons To Love You

Rich wrapped his small arms around Jake's middle and pulled him closer. It was long days like today that made him feel so grateful to just lay in Jake's bed next to him. His tuft of light brown hair tickled Jake's chin as he nuzzled further into his chest. He looked up and just barely caught Jake's bright smile in the darkness. He took note. 

1\. I love his smile. 

"Aren't you tired?" Jake whispered lowly. 

"Not really." Jake let out a breathy laugh. The laugh that he never used around anyone else. His regular laugh was fun loving and young and loud. Rich loved it, but his private laugh was better. It was a slight, breathy release of air and his eyes filled with a fondness Rich would never get used to. 

2\. I love his laugh.

It was kinda shocking that neither boy had said the three words yet. Rich felt it. 

Rich loved Jake. 

But he was terrified of putting himself out there with him. It was amazing how Jake could be so unbelievably confident, but hadn't said "I love you" either. Rich was scared that Jake was still unsure in their relationship. Jake had only recently come to the conclusion of being bi and Rich was absolutely petrified of saying it and Jake responding with silence. 

He was scared Jake would realize he could do better than him. 

Jake leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rich's hair softly. Then he swiped his hair back with his hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

3\. I love his forehead kisses. 

"You're so energetic. How are you not tired, dude?" The taller boy ran a hand down Rich's bare back and left his arm slung around his waist. 

"No clue. I'm a mess."

"But you're my mess." He smiled. 

"Yeah. I am." Rich breathed in the scent around him and shifted around. Jake smelt like vanilla and beer. Not because he had been drinking, but just because that's what he smelt like. 

4\. I love the way he smells. 

"Come up here and kiss me?" He could hear the smirk in Jake's voice. 

"Come down here and kiss me." Rich said, equally as smug. 

"Babeeeeee. You're too short." Jake sighed and scooted down on the bed. 

5\. I love when he calls me babe. 

Then Jake kissed him really softly. Rich pressed harder than him, but pulled back a bit when he realized Jake was being cute. They hardly ever kissed like this. It was either all making out or forehead kisses. 

"Why the cute kissing all of a sudden?" Rich smiled as he spoke, lips still millimeters from Jake's. 

"Because you're cute and I love kissing you." 

"I'm not cute." He whispered, the matter-of-fact tone in his voice prominent. 

"Fine. You're sexy. And hot." Jake pressed another kiss to Rich's lips and another one to his jawline. And another. And another. 

6\. I love that he treats me like the most attractive guy he knows. 

"Fucking right I am." Rich smirked and kissed the sensitive spot at the top of Jake's collarbone. 

"Don't." Jake sighed out, clearly getting a bit flustered. 

7\. I love, love, love when he gets flustered. 

Rich continued kissing across his chest and down his collarbone and then the most amazing thing happened. 

Jake squeaked. 

Rich stared, wide eyed, and choked out a reply to that noise. 

"I didn't even know you could make that sound." Rich snorted. 

"Shut up." Jake covered his face with his hands and Rich smiled fondly. 

He was in so deep. 

He let out a small laugh and kissed Jake's lips once more before settling back down. 

"I won't kiss you there again."

"Thank you."

"Tonight." A small smirk crept on his face and he debated saying it right now. Just. Saying it. 

"You must have a sensitive spot too and one day, we'll be making out like this, and you'll lose it." Rich's heart thumped harder at the words "one day". They implied Jake thought they would be together for awhile.

"I don't have a sensitive spot." Lie. 

"You do. And it's probably something strange too. You probably have a weird, like, foot thing." 

"Jake. I will actually punch you in the throat if you ever imply I have a foot thing again." Rich gave him a deadpan look, barely noticeable in the dim light, but there all the same. Jake pulled Rich's back into his chest and wrapped his arms around his small frame. He took his hands in his as he laughed. 

"You're hands are cold." Jake quietly mentioned. He started the seemingly endless process of linking their fingers together, unlinking them, rubbing circles on the backs of them, and playing with his fingers. It was one of his favorite quirks about Jake. He loved fidgeting with shit. Whatever was near him. The two always hold hands, so Rich's fingers are usually the subject of the nonstop movement. 

8\. I love the way he plays with my hands. 

They stayed in content silence for a few minutes. Hands intersected, Jake's front side pressed completely against Rich's back, and Rich longing to just say "I love you" and hear it said back. 

But he burned down Jake's house.   
He pretended to be something he wasn't for years.   
He cheated on every assignment ever given while Jake struggled in class. 

Jake wouldn't say it back. 

"I like when we just lay down like this, you know? I like that my parents are never home sometimes because we can just do this."

"You're being a sap, Jake."

"I am a sap."

9\. I love when he gets romantic. 

Rich rolled over and pressed his forehead to Jake's, smiling. 

"But, I guess I like cuddling too. Even if it's gross and romantic and sappy." Jake breathed out a content sigh and Rich's heart swelled. 

"I'm so in love with you." Jake smiled. 

"Love?!" Rich jumped a little bit and quickly realized how loud he was being. 

"I'm sorry! Too soon? I mean, I've never been like, this serious with someone and I just thought-"

Jake loved him. Jake loved him. Jake loved him. Jake loved him.

"Iloveyoutoo." Rich rushed out in one breath. 

"You do?" Rich could hear the smile in Jake's voice. 

"I do." He squeaked out before sitting up in the bed. "Fuck, I love you. Jake, I'm in love with you." His calloused hand ran through his hair slowly before Jake sat up next to him. 

"I love you Richard Goranski." Jake blurted excitedly. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips softly. "I'm in love with your smile." He kissed his mouth. "I'm in love with your freckles and your hair." He let a new kiss fall on his cheek and in his mop of brown hair. "And your laugh and your eyes and your everything. God, I love you. This is awesome! I love you!"

10\. I love when he says he loves me. 

"Oh my god. I cannot believe how much of a sap you're being tonight." Rich crashed back down on the bed. 

"This is honestly the best night of my life. I can't believe how much I love my boyfriend." Jake crashed back next to him. 

"Stop." Rich covered his blushing face with his hands. His boyfriend was an actual dork. 

Jake had a smile plastered to his face like a permanent fixture. 

He wrapped his lanky arms completely around Rich's waist and smiled so big that his face hurt. 

"You're amazing and I love you." Jake sighed. 

"Why the fuck are you smiling so big?" Rich's eyes were narrowed and he said the question with the most frustrated, exasperated voice he could muster, but it still came out jittery and happy. 

"Because I love you. Because you love me."

"I do. I love you." Rich shook his head. 

"I will never get tired of hearing that." Jake laughed. 

"Holy shit, Jake just go to sleep already." Rich rolled his eyes, still grinning. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to sleep." Jake closed his eyes and finally relaxed his face after smiling so big. 

"Goodnight." Rich whispered. He quickly added on, "Love you." 

Jake's heart nearly imploded. 

"Love you too. Night." 

And Jake's arms held him just a little bit tighter that night.


End file.
